


Butterflies

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, asking people out is hard okay?, half reveal, marinette is very nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: This was their first patrol since she'd asked him for his real name. Tikki, the traitor, had suggested that she ask him who he was. "For security reasons."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111
Collections: Post Reveal Revelry 2021





	Butterflies

Ladybug leaned, slowly peeking out over the edge of the roof, until she could just see the figure sitting on the smaller building next to her. Chat Noir, her partner, her best friend, and- as it turned out- the guy she'd had a major crush on for the past three years.

She transferred the bouquet of red carnations to her other hand so she could wipe her gloved palm on her leg. Not that it helped. Her hands still felt clammy. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Butterflies swooped in her stomach.

This was their first patrol since she'd asked him for his real name. Tikki, the traitor, had suggested that she ask him who he was. "For security reasons." After all, she was the guardian now, and she needed to know where all the miraculous were.

Chat Noir swung his legs out and kicked his heels against the building. His cat ears swiveled. He was waiting for her. She'd told him she wouldn't be late today, that she had something important she wanted to tell him.

Why had she thought it would be easier to talk to him as Chat Noir than as Adrien? Why hadn't she practiced what she wanted to say? Why had she thought this was a good idea at all?

Adrien and Chat Noir were both so amazing. He was thoughtful and kind and forgiving and definitely romantic. He'd already confessed. It was time for her to tell him how she- WAIT.

WAAAIIIIT.

_He's already confessed to me! Should I tell him I love him or is it too soon. ADRIEN LOVES ME AHHHHH!_ Ladybug's heart rate spiked, her knees shook, her vision spun and tilted as she lost her footing and fell, crashing onto the roof right next to her partner.

"Are you okay?" Chat Noir was already on his feet, pulling her up, making sure she wasn't hurt.

Ladybug felt her face warm. He was so kind and forgiving. She glanced down at the flowers, which she'd flattened. _Why does he like me?_

He cocked his head, eyes taking in the broken stems and bruised petals. "What are those for?"

A leaf broke off and floated to the pavement far below. Ladybug sighed. This was already a disaster, wasn't it? She held the bouquet out to him anyway. "They were supposed to be for you, but I don't think you want them now."

He took them from her, fingers trembling. "Aw, you got me flowers?" he asked, curling the red ribbon she'd tied them with around one claw. "Wait, what for?"

A bead of sweat trickled down the back of her neck. The butterflies flapped more insistently. This was it. "W-well, you see." She looked away from his intensely green eyes, only glanced back almost immediately. "You told me who you are, and it's a funny story, but there's this guy I like, and as it turns out you and he are kind, well, not kind of, you actually are-" she balled up her hands. She could do this- "thesamepersoniloveyouwillyoupleasegooutwithme?"

Chat Noir blinked slowly, unbelieving. "Are you… you're asking me out?"

"Yes?" she asked, and watched his mouth fall open in amazement. This was Adrien. This was Chat Noir. Suddenly, that steadied her. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I am."

But his eyes searched her face in silence. As it stretched out between them, Ladybug's symptoms started again as she waited.

Finally, he seemed to find whatever he was looking for and broke into a wide smile. "Are you kidding me? Yes!"

"Yes?"

He threw his arms into the air, waving wildly, before flinging them around her. "YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *gets barely five prompts done in 18 days*  
> Also me: "I can totally write 26 more prompts in 12 days and finish them all before the event is over."
> 
> (P.S. Marinette should give Adrien flowers. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.)


End file.
